Lobo
Write the text of your article here! Spit out of Heaven and Hell, Lobo is the last Czarnian, and the universe's best bounty hunter. As a boy at the age of 17 he created a plague just to kill everyone else on his planet. He's as patriotic as a dead chicken. Origin The Last CzarnianLobo is the last survivor of the tranquil, peace loving Czarnian (Velorpian in Giffen's Omega Men) race. Pacifism, however, was not in Lobo's nature. He bit off the midwife's fingers, frightened a delivery nurse to death and attacked staff with scalpels at his own birth. His name is Khundian for "he who devours your entrails and thoroughly enjoys it." The carnage was only just beginning, Lobo killed every person charged with overseeing him until he decided to kill every last Czarnian. With his genocide complete, he decided to become a bounty hunter. He would help the Omega Men to defeat the Spider Guild and the Citadel. Czarnia, paradise of peace, love, and quiet joy, where the days were long and the nights golden, and the dream of every dreamer was fulfilled. There was no war. There was no hunger. Death came only to those who chose it as an alternative to everlasting life. There was no violence. There was not even a word for "quarrel," or "dispute," or "hatred," beyond the phrase translatable as "I mildly disagree with you and am more than willing to enter into harmonious dialogue with a view to resolution thereof.", but into Eden a serpent was born, and the name of this evil was Lobo. It's said that the midwife who delivered him felt a strange, unknown sensation at the moment of birth. With hindsight, we now know that to have been terrified apprehension. "The devil!" she screamed. "The devil incarnate!" No one knew what she was talking about, and to that unnamed martyr fell the dubious honor of being Lobo's first victim. She became the planet's first mental patient in more than ten millenia, and no one ever knew why she refused to re-grow the four fingers the noxious Child of Darkness had chewed off. The best minds of Czarnia - the best minds in existence - spent years in analysis of the Lobo phenomenon. The theories were endless: Rogue Gene; Demonic Possession; the Scapegoat Hypothesis, which maintained he was the universe's way of balancing out Czarnia's overabundance of the good things in life; Heideleidle's Uncertainty Something, whose followers insisted Lobo had to happen sometime, somewhere, and it was only bad luck he happened here. Lubls believed that, owing to some quirk, the one hundred percent of the mental power of all Czarnians channeled into life enhancement was somehow reversed in Lobo. All his will, his energy, his ability, was directed toward creating mayhem as often and as ubiquitously as he could manage - which was quite a lot. In fact, a whole lot. Certainly, he cut a swathe through the intellectual bliss of the Czarnian education system. Never one to study if he could beat up on a classmate - or a teacher - Lobo soon "ran his school". Even as a five-year-old he was unbelievably ferocious, a fact attested to by his first-ever principal, Egon N'g, whose throat the odious child ripped out in a temper tantrum. When neighbors found him, scrawled on the floor in his own blood was the message: "My faith in the natural goodness of the scheme of things has been severely shaken, if not totally destroyed. I rejoin the Universal One. Farewell, Paradise! P.S. - for your own sake, create the concepts of police, punishment, and prison." It took a lot of blood. Mr. N'g was a long time dying. For a time there was excited discussion. Police. Punishment. Prison. What in the name of cornucopian bliss were they? And meanwhile, in the classrooms of Czarnia, spilled blood, bruised bodies, and broken bones marked the Serpent's progress. An era was over. In the far galactic distance a muffled drum began to beat, heralding the passing of perfection. The Main ManOn an ornate balcony set high among Czarnia's slender towering spires, the archfiend Lobo relaxed. A glass of sparkling neurowine wet lips dry with obscene anticipation. He ran his other hand through his hair, a swift, graceful movement he'd spent long months perfecting. In the satin sheen of a plasglas wall, he caught sight of his reflection. He smirked, sighed, well pleased with what he saw. Mr. Maximum Cool. Chiller. The Ultimate Freeze. By grade school he was almost blase about violence, even in its worst extremes. He detested everyone he met, and treated them accordingly. All Czarnia knew and feared the name Lobo. Until, in his late teens, his monstrously swollen ego took the final step. Employing an intelligence that might in different circumstances have seen him become one of the universe's all-time top brain surgeons, Lobo got to work in biology class. He emerged with something 117 microns long, airborne, of scorpion-like appearance, that burrows into flesh. Had any witnesses survived, they might have told of the spine-chilling laugh that split the air as he smashed the vile vials containing certain death for Czarnia and her fabulous children. The laugh wafted upward on the wind and many a victim would swear that, even as they felt the excruciating needle-burns as millions of tiny things dug deep into their bodies, the echo of that unholy laugh frightened them even more. Lobo the Lord of Death raised his glass in one final toast. Electricity crackled up his spine. Complex chemical reactions in his brain led to a state of mystical euphoria. Fleetingly, he remembered Daline Zaand, his first love. Creation Initially, Lobo was a recurring character in the Omega Men and created by Keith Giffen and Roger Slifer. He was created, according to Giffen, as satire for violent anti-heroes like Wolverine and Punisher. Everything about him is outlandish and excessive, from his origin to his powers, even his very language. He was retconned by Alan Grant and Simon Bisley in 1990 and his popularity soared. Character Evolution As a bounty hunter Lobo will take up any contract if the money's right. Whether it be his fourth grade teacher, Santa Claus, or God himself, Lobo will get the job done. He has been barred from Heaven and Hell, effectively making him immortal by default. His speech is peppered with (what Detective Comics hoped was) family friendly profanity such as "frag" and "bastich." He is not all that bad though, as he's always true to his word and a conservationist of Space Dolphins. In his travels around the universe, Lobo has frequently found himself either on Earth or encountering its heroes. Lobo is rarely diplomatic and these encounters often become violent. Lobo's first trip to Earth (as well as many later encounters) saw him clash with Superman. As both of them are immensely powerful and unable to decisively beat the other, Superman usually has to find a way to appease Lobo before the damage (and the death toll) gets too severe. Due to his inability to beat Superman, Lobo will often challenge him in an effort to finally prove he is better. Powers and Abilities LoboLobo possesses super strength that enables him to lift over 100 tons. He also has superhuman durability and a healing factor that allows him to heal from even the most serious of injuries fast. Despite his size, Lobo is surprisingly quick. Lobo is able to survive the rigors of space without food or air, although he needs booze regularly. Not for survival, just because. He can also smoke cigars in airless space, because he needs his cigars. He was also able to create copies of himself from a single drop of blood, though Vril Dox of L.E.G.I.O.N. was able to turn off this power. His weapon of choice is a chain and hook, and his preferred mode of transport is his SpazFrag 666, a flying motorcycle. Lobo has an unbelievably good sense of smell that allows him to track anyone he's met within a few solar systems. Also, it is impossible to kill him as neither Hell nor Heaven will collect him or allow him to stay. He is the best bounty hunter in the universe and always keeps his word. Also, Lobo could regenerate from a drop of blood. CharacteristicsHeight: 6'6" Weight: 210 lbs Eyes: Red Hair: Black